150 Things not to do at Hogwarts (Climbing the Anger Walls)
by kmead
Summary: (year 1) This story tells of the two Hero's of Hogwarts who didn't get the right credit, nor did they start out as Heroes, but in fact trouble makers, this whole story revolves around them and how they help Harry succeed whilst making friends, breaking hearts, kicking ass and managing to cause the most amount of chaos possible. (Harry's not in the book right now) - cover by Reverri
1. Chapter 1 - RF 1

150 Things Not to do at Hogwarts

_Year 1_

**KMead**

Random Filler 1: Meet Marissa Fenix

* * *

Marissa Fenix left her stately London home early that warm June morning. She was dressed in her best green dress, she had a small hat on her head and a little purse filled with sickles and galleons. Her long black hair was curled and her green eyes were bright and excited. She walked down the street on her own, no one bothered her or stopped to ask where the unattended seven year old was heading.

She used the bus to get into the city center and then she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. She snuck out into the alley and they laid in wait. She waited for someone to come out, and watched as they used their wand to tap a special brick that opened the secret doorway to Diagon Alley. She scampered in behind him and then ran down the cobblestone street to Ollivander's Wand Emporium.

She opened the door and entered the dusty shop, the bell above her rung but no one came. Marissa couldn't see over the counter so she pulled up a stool and stood on her tippy-toes so she could see over it. She saw a wirey old man sleeping in his chair. "Uhm, Excuse me?" she said jolting him awake. He stared down at her confused. "I'm here to purchase a wand."

The man, presumably Ollivander seeing how old he was, stood up and walked around the counter. He looked down at her and smiled. "Well hello, little miss, where are your parents?"

"They're busy, so I came here myself. You see it's very important that I get my wand today," Marissa said.

Ollivander nodded, humoring her. "Oh? And why is that?"

Marissa smiled up to him. "Today is my birthday. I just turned seven. I brought my birthday money to pay for it and everything." She emptied her purse and showed him all her coins but the older man's smile had faded completely.

Ollivander sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry little miss, but you're a little too young for a wand. Why don't you go down the street to the candy store and use your birthday money to buy some candy," he offered trying to usher her to the door.

Marissa frowned and dug her heels into the dusty hardwood floors. "No, you don't understand! I need the wand today. If I get my wand earlier then everyone else my parents will have to stop searching long enough to at least wish me a happy birthday."

Ollivander stopped in his tracks as the little girl stared up to him with those big green eyes filled with hope and sincerity. "What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Marissa Fenix," she replied quickly.

Ollivander paused. He knew the Fenixes well. He had sold both Daniel and Mei their wands when they were children. In fact the two met for the first time in his store. Mei Fang, as she was known back then, had used her new wand to turn Daniel into a toad and back. Ollivander was not surprised that their child had come here alone on her birthday looking for anyway to get her parent's attention, they were too devoted to the now fallen You-Know-Who to care for their child. "Alright, Miss. Fenix," he said. "For you I will make an exception. You wait here while I go and look at the options for you."

Marissa went back to the stool and sat down, very excited about this. She had been waiting to get her own wand for years and now that day had finally come, she could scarcely believe it. A few short minutes later, Ollivander returned with a thin box, he opened it up and handed the wand to her. Marissa took the wand from him and felt a strange warmth spread up her hand. Instantly sparks shot out of her wand and she smiled. "Does that mean it's mine?"

"Yes, you are now the proud owner of an Ash and Dragon heart string wand. Congratulations, and Happy birthday," He said. Marissa jumped up and hugged him.

She counted out the coins for him and smiled. "Thank you for the best birthday present ever!" she said, and then skipped out of the shop. As soon as she was out of the door Marissa began to fiddle with cheeks, she had never had to smile so long in her life and her cheeks were sore from the effort. She looked at the nicely packaged wand in her hands and smiled. She couldn't believe that innocent little girl thing actually worked. What a chump. Well, onto the candy store for some well deserved treats.

* * *

After the long trek back to her house in upper London Marissa changed her outfit and her shoes. She put on a the nice black dress her father had bought her earlier that year, she did her hair up the way her mother liked it, all pinned back and straight with the red chopsticks keeping it back. She had unwrapped her wand carefully and put it in her lap, hidden in the folds of her dress as a surprise. She then waited in the dining room, for her parents to come.

She waited and she waited, the servants brought out a single plate with her favourite meal, and placed a single package beside her. She knew then that her parents weren't coming. She ate her stir-fry in silence, listening carefully for any sound of movement that would indicate that her parents were just late. When she was done she pushed her plates and way and pulled the present to her. She slowly opened up the present, still waiting, still hoping her parents would show up. Inside the gift was a signet ring, like the one her mother and father wore, it bore the mark of Voldemort, the skull with the snake tongue. She glared at it before throwing it across the room. Her parents never were any good at getting her presents. They weren't around enough to know what she liked.

The servants brought in cake, black forest with seven candles on it, but Marissa was gone. She had ran up to her room as fast as her little legs could take her. She slammed the door shut and quickly opened her window. She stepped out onto the roof and climbed up to the very top. She looked out at all the houses around her, they all had wizarding families like hers, but they were happier, proper families. Why did her parents have to be Voldemort followers? Why did they have to like him more then they liked her? Marissa looked down to her wand, so much for her great surprise. They probably wouldn't have even cared if she had managed to show it to them.

Marissa looked out on the city with a vicious smirk. She needed some cheering up and she knew just the way to do it. There was this one spell she had been dying to try since she had read it in a spell book two years ago. She pulled back her wand and shouted: "Fiendfyre!" and watched as the large fire-made dragon burst forth from her wand and began to circle the houses in upper London. She watched as one flap of its wings set a house on fire. Marissa pulled the bag of Bertie Bots every flavour beans she had purchased that afternoon out of her pocket and sat back and watched the chaos ensue. She smiled viciously and said to herself: "Happy birthday Marissa."

"Happy birthday indeed," Jarvis said coming to sit beside her. Jarvis was the head butler, he had been around since Marissa was born, though the two didn't get along she understood that the only reason he was still around was because he wanted to take care of her. "I see you got yourself a wand."

"Yep, went all the way to Ollivander's and tricked him into giving it to me myself," she said proudly. "I was going to surprise them, but like always they aren't here."

Jarvis sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry they missed another birthday, but setting London on fire won't bring them to you any quicker." he said. The pop of apparating ministry workers was heard and Jarvis stood up. "Let's go inside, they don't need to know that you got your wand early, they'll start blaming you for everything that goes wrong in a fifty mile radius." He ushered Marissa inside and shut the window behind him.

"Come on now little lady, I have a black forest cake with seven candles that are awaiting a birthday princess to come and blow them out. Then I'm going to eat that cake all to myself."

"Oh no you're not! Some of that cake is mine!" Marissa cried running out of the room. Jarvis shook his head, that little girl may have been a demon but underneath it all she was just a sad little girl who wanted her parents.

* * *

Late that night Marissa heard her parents storm into the house. She got out of bed and waited by her door for them to come upstairs. "Can you believe that they assumed we set the Fiendfyre?" her mother asked. "Just because our home was the only one untouched."

"It's just because they know who we are, they're looking for anything to pin on us to put us away, you know that," her father replied. Her mother had always been so hot headed but her father had been calmer and more level headed, it was her father that Marissa loved the most, he at least was happy to have her those brief moments they were together. Her mother only stared at her with cold indifferent and disappointed eyes because no matter what Marissa did she was a failure to her.

Marissa could tell from their footsteps that they were heading to their room. She opened her door a crack to get a good look outside and saw Jarvis come up to them. "Sir," he said handing her father the ring. "You missed dinner and we found this on the floor. I dare-say she didn't like it."

"You gave it to her tonight? Why? And how could she not like it?" her father wondered aloud.

Jarvis stared at him almost surprised. "To be honest I believe she would have rather had the two of you home instead seeing as it was her birthday today, and she had quite a surprise for you."

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and what surprise could that be?"

"It is my understanding that she tricked Olivander into give her a wand this morning. Also, she was the one who set the Fiendfyre," Jarvis said.

"Why would she do something like that? She knows we're trying to lie low!" Her mother hissed. "I have half a mind to go in there and give that girl a spanking!"

Jarvis grabbed her mother's arm. "We all know that the only reason I'm still here is for that little girl. If you so much as lay a hand on her I'll go straight to the ministry with everything I know is that clear? I suggest you start spending time with her before she starts setting you two on fire to get your attention." he warned. "Also that spell is a complicated spell for an adult let alone a seven year old who had only had her wand for a couple hours, she had a gift, you should be proud."

Jarvis went downstairs and her mother turned to her father. "Why do you let him speak to me like that? We should get rid of him before he ruins everything we–our Dark Lord–have worked for!"

Her father shook his head. "We can't, Mei. He's the only I trust to take care of Marissa, someone has to, goodness knows we're never here. I didn't even remember that today was her birthday, I thought it was next week."

Marissa shut her door at this point. They hadn't even remembered it was her birthday. Marissa refused to cry her angry tears, she padded back to her bed. She was done caring about her parents, from here on in she didn't need their approval, she didn't need anybody but herself. She was going to devote her life to finding Voldemort and killing him herself. Then she would take over his legacy and make her parents bow down to him.

Watch out world Marissa Fenix is going to take you over one day.

* * *

Au: So This is the beginning of a very long story. Like 300 or more chapters of a story. There are 150 Rules and 150 or more Random Fillers to fill in the gaps between years. This is a mammoth. This story tells of the two Hero's of Hogwarts who didn't get the right credit, nor did they start out as Heroes, but in fact trouble makers, this whole story revolves around them and how they help Harry succeed whilst making friends, breaking hearts, kicking ass and managing to cause the most amount of chaos possible. I know Harry's not in it right now, but he shows up in Year 3 (as the two girls are two years older then him). Don't worry, It will make sense I promise.

Feedback would be appreciate.


	2. Chapter 2 - RF 2

150 Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts

Year 1

by: KMead

Random Filler 2: Meet Zoё Mead

_A/N: So here we are, the second chapter in year one, where we meet our second Heroine Zoё Mead, and yes those little dots over her "e" are important. After this the story's going to pick up, but with the way I've been writing it the story may not go in order after this but I'll keep the chapters with the same plot line together. Don't forget to tell me what you think ;)_

* * *

A black cloud loomed over Ottery St. Catchpole that cold fall day, but it wasn't a cloud. As the people of the small village stared at ominous black cloud they all wondered what it was. It wasn't until it descended upon the town that they realized it wasn't a cloud at all. It was a large black dragon, with a long neck like a giraffe. From its head to its tail it was covered in spikes. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of jagged crooked teeth and rained down a storm of fire upon the town's people and its buildings.

It crashed to the ground, roaring, and snapping its jaws at the fleeing civilians. It stood as tall as the truck, its eyes were red and as it stomped around town sticking its big head through every door and window one got the impression that it was looking for something.

As civilians ran around, men appeared in their nice suits, each one brandishing a wand. They herded the civilians away from the dragon, while shouting strange words that made sparks of different colors shoot out from the wands in their hands. The dragon seemed uninterested in these men and continued to search through the buildings.

It took over an hour to corner the dragon and just as they were about to stun it into submission a small pig-tailed girl tore through the crowd of men and ran to the dragon. Her small arms wrapped around the dragon and instantly it wasn't a big rampaging dragon, but like a little puppy in her arms, happy to see its owner.

"Stop! Please don't hurt her! She was just looking for me, usually I'm home all day and she's not used to my school schedule!" she said.

All the men groaned. "Merlin's beard!" one man said. "Where's Mr. Macnair?"

Walden Macnair pushed to the head of the crowd. He glared down at the girl before turning back to the men awaiting his order "It's alright folks, gather up the witnesses, wipe their memory, put out the fires, fix the damage and _you_..." he shouted pointing to the girl. "You are coming with me!"

The dragon growled lowly and menacingly at Macnair but the girl merely tapped its snout and it stopped. Together the girl and dragon walked behind Macnair as the men that worked for him fixed the mess her pet had created.

* * *

Zoё Mead was small for her age. Born on February eleventh to the Ministy's most violent Auror's-turned-hippys it was no surprise that at the age of seven she was the most difficult witch in Ottery St. Catchpole to control. She only stood at three feet, and yet she was the best magical creature handler the Ministry had seen in years.

Zoё sat in the large chair, her feet dangling off the floor as she stared at Macnair with wide blue eyes. He frowned down at her. "I can't believe this, Zoё," he said. "Where did you even get a Hungarian Horntail?"

"I got the egg from a trader. Traded the egg for two Thestral foals." she admitted.

"Thestral? You don't have a permit to breed those!" Macnair cried.

"I wasn't breeding them, I had two and they did it themselves!" Zoё cried.

Macnair glared at her. "We have men in your barn as we speak, they will remove the creatures you're not allowed to have,"

"_What_?" Zoё cried. "You can't just go into my barn without an appointment!"

"You were found in the possession of a three month old Hungarian Horntail! That is more than enough reason for us to search your barn for any other creatures you are housing illegally!" Macnair shouted. "As for your dragon we are going to have her transported to Romania where she will be taught to live with her own kind so we can reintroduce her to her native habitat."

Zoё was crying now. "You can't take Escaflowne away! She's my friend. I can keep her under control I promise!"

"A Hungarian Horntail is not a pet, Zoё, she's going to grow over forty feet tall, and dragons cannot be domesticated! No matter what you think! It'll be safer to have her with other dragons!" Macnair argued.

"But she's never been around other dragons before! What if they're mean to her?" she asked.

"Zoё this is not up for discussion anymore. The dragon is question is no longer in your care, and I would suggest you keep from collecting animals you are not allowed to keep as pets." Macnair warned. Sudden the door to the office banged open revealing her parents. "Now Joseph, Agnes, here me out!"

"You sent men to our house? You detained our daughter? And for what? A little bit of fire?" her mother shouted. She was a willowy woman covered in flower prints. Her long greying blonde hair was pulled back by a tie-dyed bandana. By all accounts she should have been harmless, but anyone who knew her back in the day of the Great War knew otherwise.

"Her dragon attacked a village today, you know as well as I that dragons are not pets!" Macnair told them.

Joseph Mead bent down and picked up the crying Zoё. He was a tall man whose black hair had begun to fall out. He pinned Macnair with angry brown eyes, "Come Agnes. I'll be sending a letter to the Minister as soon as we get home. I think we need someone else in charge of this department and I'm going to make sure we get someone else," he threatened.

The three left the office and Zoё put her head to her father's shoulder as she cried. "They took Escaflowne away," she said.

Agnes sighed. "We did warn you about her unpredictability. Maybe it's for the best, I think she's been eating the other animals in your barn."

Zoё shook her head. "They're going to take her away and she's never going to remember me."

"How about we go say good-bye?" Joseph offered. "Would that make you feel a bit better?"

Zoё nodded and the three changed their course, heading to the basement.

* * *

Zoё approached the cage slowly. She looked through the bars and caught Escaflowne's eyes. Her dragon friend looked scared and Zoё felt sad for her. Zoё put her hand through the bar and Escaflowne put her snout to the open palm. "I know you're scared but they're going to take you somewhere very cool!" Zoё said. "It's a dragon conservation, they're going to teach you all sorts of dragon things that I never could."

Escaflowne trilled at her softly and Zoё felt the tears come back to her eyes. "It'll be better for you! You'll have better food to eat and more room to fly and other dragons to talk to." She pet the black snout encouragingly. "You have to be a good girl for them okay? Don't be nervous, I promise everything will be okay."

Her dad came to stand beside her, "It's time to go Zoё," he whispered.

Zoё removed her hand and waved to Escaflowne. "I have to go now. Be good." She linked hands with her dad and as she walked away she heard Escalfowne bellowing sadly after her. Zoё was crying now, her dad picked her up again. She waved good bye to her dragon and whispered. "Please don't forget me." Zoё's parents exchanged glances, it was a sad day for the Mead family, they'd have to think of something to cheer Zoё up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rule 65

150 Things Not to do at Hogwarts

Kmead

Rule 43: It is a bad idea to tell Professor McGonagall she takes herself too seriously.

_A/N: So here we are, we're finally at the rules. As I said I'm not going in order mainly because it's not written in order. This is the closest chapter to the next one. When I finish I will most likely reorganize everything and change all the numbers, but until then this is all I have. Sorry. I hope you still enjoy it :)_

* * *

Zoё was excited for her first day of classes. She was the most excited for her transfiguration classes, mainly because it seemed to be the most amount of fun. But that class was the last one of the day. Turned out that all the classes before that one weren't that much fun, she had potions first, a class she thought would be easy.

She was constantly baking at home, cakes, cupcakes, soups, pizza, you name it she could bake it, so potions shouldn't be that hard. Her teacher, however, was a greasy man with a monotone voice. She had fallen asleep in his first class, not because she was bored but because it was early and the morning and his voice was so soothing.

The next class was charms. She blew up a feather in a simple levitating spell. Professor Flitwick, her house master, commented that it was a blessing that she hadn't been sitting with someone and then she realized it. No one was sitting with her. She became painfully aware that she had no one to talk to or joke with, though everyone seemed to be laughing at her.

She had lunch next, she tried to talk to some girls in her year but they seemed uninterested in her to the point where they moved away from her. She sat alone, poking at her peas, suddenly unhappy. Two days at Hogwarts and she didn't have any friends.

Her second last class was Defence against the Dark Arts, a lot of memorizing and talking about uninteresting creatures that may or may not be dangerous. Zoё didn't like that class, very much, she had more dangerous animals in her barn at home. So this class was going to be a waste of her time, unless she learnt charms. Her professor couldn't stop stuttering, so she probably wouldn't learn any good ones, not that she'd be able to do them anyways.

Finally it was time for Transfiguration class, the only class she was still excited for. Zoё sat in the class nearly giddy with excitement as she was she waited for her stern looking teacher to start the class. She was so distracted by her excitement that she didn't even care that no one wanted to sit or talk to her.

When Professor McGonagall turned to face the class Zoё nearly squealed. She pinned her students with a stern glare before beginning. "In this class you will learn how to change one thing into something completely different," she announced, she waved her wand the bird on her table turned into a fancy crystal glass. Zoё was immediately transfixed. "If you don't already know me I'm Professor McGonagall, and we will be starting with the basics."

She waved her wand again and matches appeared in front of all the students. Zoё was supposed to turn it into a worm. She recited the spell and it changed immediately. Not surprising, Zoё had been accidently transfiguring things for years with her parents' wands when they weren't looking. Zoё wanted more of a challenge.

Professor McGonagall moved towards another student, turning her back on Zoё. Taking this opportunity Zoё tried a more complicated spell. In that second the match on her desk exploded. Professor McGonagall whirled around and glared at her through the smoke.

"What have you done?" she cried.

"I was bored! I wanted to try something complicated!"

"Complicated? You're a beginner what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was bored!" Zoё cried back, no longer liking this class. "Now I'm thinking that you take yourself way too seriously!"

Everything stilled in the classroom as McGonagall glared down at Zoё. "What is your name?" she asked through grit teeth.

"Zoё Mead." she responded, her arms folded across her chest and a childish pout on her face.

"It can either be good or bad if I know your name after the first class," McGonagall said, moving away from Zoё's desk. "In your case it's bad. Stay after class Zoё, you'll be serving detention with me."

The class broke out in hushed whispers as Zoё sunk in her chair. Hogwarts was not all it was made out to be.

* * *

Zoё glared at everyone as they shuffled past her desk. The lucky kids got to leave when she didn't. When everyone was gone, Professor McGonagall put a box of matches on the desk, followed by a clear glass. She stared at Zoё with a knowing glare. "You may leave when the all the matches are worms, I have a few things to take care of, I'll see how far you've gotten when you get back."

McGonagall left her there, trusting the girl not to leave and went straight to Headmaster Dumbledore. "I have never been so insulted in my life!" she cried. "The attitude on that girl!"

"Marissa Fenix?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall stared at him confused. "No, Zoё Mead!"

"I'm sorry, Snape was just in here, said the exact same thing about Marissa." Dumbledore said, waving his hand dismissively. "What did Zoё say?"

"That I take myself too seriously, after she blew up a matchstick!" McGonagall raged.

Dumbledore nodded. "Interesting, that's what Marissa said to Snape, I wonder if the two conferred on that." McGonagall sighed and Dumbledore began to shuffle through the papers on his desk. "Okay, yes, you're right. Let's see. Zoё Mead, exceptional talent for transfigurations, I find it strange that she'd blow up a matchstick."

McGonagall sighed in exasperation again, and stormed out of his office. She thought over what Zoё had said before she had snapped at her. Something about being bored. Then she thought about what Dumbledore had said, that Marissa Fenix had said the same thing to Snape. Now if Marissa was anything like her delinquent parents it could mean bad things if Zoё was involved with her. She may have under estimated the naive charm of the blonde.

McGonagall rushed back to the classroom and found that Zoё indeed was gone. McGonagall returned to her desk, and found the clear glass filled with worms. She opened the matchbox and found it empty. She turned her eyes to the door amazed. Had Zoё actually turned them all into worms? No, no beginner was that good. Could it be that Zoё had a gift? McGonagall would have to keep an eye on this one.


	4. Chapter 4 - RF 6

150 Things Not To Do at Hogwarts

KMead

Random Filler 6: The Perfect Tutor

_A/N: So for a little of an explanation, so there are two types of chapters, the Rules, and the Random Fillers. The Random Fillers were something I created a while ago to go between the Rules to make sense of the things that happen between each rule, because there was such a time gap between most of them. It made sense to me, but I could be wrong. I'm not done writing after all so it can change at any time._

_Also this next chapter isn't in actual order because I haven't been able to type the next chapter, but this one is pretty close. It's the first time Marissa meets her first crush. _

_I'm sorry in advance that this is so confusing, trust me, I get it, but the thing is so long I just couldn't write it in order, I didn't even know the order when I planned it out. Hopefully it's still enjoyable. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :)_

* * *

The scream of pain echoed through the quiet library and the horrified students watched the Slytherin girl run out, her hair on fire. All eyes fell on the cause of the commotion, Marissa, who was now sitting alone at her table, her eyes wide, and her wand up.

She stared at all the shocked faces and said: "Uh... my spell back-fired?" but no one believed her.

Snape came over to her and sighed dejectedly. "That's the fifth buddy you've chased away. I'm running out of students to pair you with."

"Whatever," she whispered crossly. It's not like she cared. She didn't like that they were enforcing this buddy system. She didn't ne an older student from her house showing her the ropes and helping her with homework. She didn't need help and she wanted to be left alone so she could scheme up domination plans in secret.

"Well, since you would rather be alone, I guess you shall be the only student in your year to be peer-buddy-less," Snape said. It was meant to make her feel guilty but it didn't work.

Marissa shrugged and Snape walked away from her shaking his head. As soon as he was gone and she was certain that no one was looking at her, she pulled out her Folder of Schemes and tugged out her notes of her latest project, a dung catapult. She was calculating trajectories when someone suddenly sat down beside her and asked: "Penning down Quidditch plays?"

The voice was deep, and manly, but still Marissa stifled her yelp and shoved the papers under her folder. She glared at the boy who had very rudely sat down beside her before asking if it was okay or not and found herself suddenly unable to breathe.

He had a warm smile and twinkling brown eyes, his brown hair as cut short and he looked to be tall and gangly. He was probably two years or more older than her and he was wearing Gryffindor robes. "I'm going for the school team next year, what about you? What position do you play?"

Marissa regained her faculties and glared at him. "I don't play Quidditch," she said stiffly and hoped that would be the end of it, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Oh, huh," he said, craning his neck to take a look at the papers she was discretely trying to shove back into the folder. "Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Marissa snapped, shielding her folder from him. She didn't understand what was happening right now, people weren't just abnormally nice to her, people were scared of her and that was the way she liked it. Clearly this boy wanted something.

He cocked his head to the side, his eye brows furrowing with confusion. "My name's Oliver Wood," he said after a moment. "I'm a volunteer in the library, what's your name?"

Marissa scowled at him. "That's none of your business," she growled.

Oliver sighed, nodding slowly. "Alright, well if you need help with your trajectories, you can ask me. I'm pretty pro at them now," he said.

He got up and left her to her work and Marissa's glare followed him. She waited to see if he would send anyone to check on what she was doing, but no one ever came. Marissa hoped that she would never have to see that boy again.

* * *

Marissa spent two days testing her catapult but something was still off with it. No matter what she did, what angle she put it in, she couldn't hit the target. She went back to the library to look for a book on math or archery and found Oliver restocking the shelves instead.

Marissa sighed, scowling to herself as she swallowed her pride and approached him. "Don't read too much into this," she warned, gaining his attention. "But I need some help."

Oliver jumped when he heard her voice and turned to her surprised. "You want me to help you?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, but keep your voice down, I have a reputation to keep," she hissed.

Oliver finished putting the books away and then turned to her, his hands on his hips. "Okay, well, if you want my cooperation, you have to introduce yourself to me. Civilly," he bargained.

Marissa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine," she growled. "My name is Marissa Fenix, now will you please help me?"

Oliver smiled brightly. "See, was that so hard?" he asked coyly. Marissa glared at him angrily and shoved the paper with all her calculations at him. He looked it over briefly and nodded. "Good schematic, your math is correct but you've got it on the wrong axel. You're calculating for 45 degrees not the 35 that you want."

He handed the paper back to her and Marissa smiled. She nodded to him before half turning away. She thought briefly to herself before turning back to him "Uh... would... would you like to come watch me test it out?"

* * *

Dumbledore had been walking down the hallway minding his own business when he noticed a sign posted on a door that read: "Free Socks!" He cocked a curious eyebrow, he was pretty sure that the door to a broom closet. He wrenched open the door to find nothing there except a bunch of brooms and a misplaced mop.

Dumbledore shut the door and then heard a loud _twang_ and then something collided with his head, so hard that he slammed face first into the door he had just shut. He shook his head free of the vibrations and both felt and heard something slide off of him and hit the ground. His eyes bulged as the smell of dragon dung assaulted his nose and didn't bother reaching back to check if it was actually dung stuck to his hair.

He could think of only one person who would have Dragon dung ready on hand and screamed: "Marissa Fenix!" on the top of his lungs.

Two floors above him, thoroughly out of breath from sprinting up three flights of stairs, Marissa laughed. Beside her Oliver doubled over, he was panting so hard he could barely stand. "Oh... my... God!" he hissed between gasps for air. "Are you crazy? I said don't do it!"

"Oh, come on Ollie," Marissa said, nudging his shoulder. "I don't listen to anyone, besides I'm already in detention tonight, what's he going to do? Give me double detention?" she asked.

"No I'm going to do much worse?" Dumbledore growled appearing in front of them. For an old man he sure did move super fast. He glared down at Oliver and frowned. "Oliver Wood, I'm disappointed in you."

Oliver hung his head as Marissa huffed and rolled her eyes. Dumbledore straightened his glasses and clasped his hands together. "It has come to my attention that you lack a Peer Buddy, Marissa," he said. "Since I know you were like nothing better than to be on your own I am appointing Oliver as your permanent Peer Buddy, and he is not allowed to quit, so don't even try to scare him off!"

Marissa's jaw dropped, she was unaware that Dumbledore could be that diabolic. Oliver gasped, obviously not liking the idea of having to be paired with Marissa permanently. "But... but..." he stammered.

"I figured it's a punishment well suited for the two who decided catapulting dung at my head was a good idea," he growled. "And now both of you have detention tonight, and tomorrow night."

"But... I... wasn't... involved..." Oliver tried to tell him, but Dumbledore had already walked away. Oliver turned his glare to her. "Thanks a lot!"

"Hey!" Marissa cried. "He could have revoked your Quidditch privileges."

Oliver thought about this and sighed. "True," he said after a moment. He stood up and the two fell into step beside one another. "Hey, after Peer-Buddy tomorrow want to catapult things into the lake?" he asked. Marissa shot him a quizzical look and Oliver shrugged again. "You have a fully functional catapult might as well use it, besides I need to practice my catching skills if I wanna become a Keeper."

Marissa folded her arms over her chest. "Only if I get to choose what I shoot at you!" she bargained.

"Deal!" he cried, shaking her hand to seal it. "I'll see you at detention tonight!"

Marissa watched him go and wondered why she was so relaxed around him; she had never liked anyone's company before. She sighed to herself and headed back to the Slytherin dungeon, for the first time she was actually looking forward to detention.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rule 88

150 Things Not to do at Hogwarts

_Year 1 - Climbing the Anger walls_

K. Mead

Rule 88: I am not allowed to use silencing charms on my professors.

_A/N: So here we are the next chapter. I spent a lot of time this week organizing the chapters I do have typed out so that they're in order. So this really is the next chapter :) As it turns out for this beginning I'm only missing two chapters, both of which I haven't written yet but it's okay :) When they do get done I'll post them :P You also might have noticed that I have a cover for this now, I'm actually getting all 9 book covers done by the same artist. So that's going to be lots of fun :) So please Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think ;)_

* * *

Marissa sat in her Herbology class, scowling at her notes. Honestly she didn't care about plants, they were useless things. She wanted this class to be over already as she had more important things to do but Professor Sprout was just droning on and on. Marissa groaned and flopped her head to the work table completely and utterly unimpressed with the class. Suddenly Professor Sprout was standing above her.

"What's the matter Miss Fenix? Is this class not entertaining enough for you?" she wondered.

Marissa straightened scowling up at the portly woman. "Of course it's not. If you taught something interesting maybe I wouldn't be so bored," she snapped. She was hoping she'd get kicked out of class and then she'd have a chance to dp something that wouldn't bore her mind into vacancy.

A chorus of _oohh_s erupted from her classmates as Professor Sprout glared down at her. "Well I'm sorry you feel like that. I will just have to go into more detail, just for you," she said with an icy glare.

Marissa sighed, her frown deepening as Professor Sprout launched into an even more boring lecture about the Devil's Snare. Marissa had learnt everything useful about that weed in the first sentence, one match and that thing would run back to its momma.

Well that plan had failed horribly, if only there was a way to make Professor Sprout stay silent for the rest of the class. At that moment a thought popped into Marissa's head, a completely brilliant idea she should have thought of ages ago. Pulling her want out of her knee high boots she quickly shot a charm at Professor Sprout.

_Silencio_

Professor Sprout's voice cut out mid-sentence and didn't come back. Marissa tried to hide her amused smirk at Professor Sprout flailed making no noise but desperately trying to. Marissa now knew how to make all of her classes entertaining and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

* * *

As Marissa headed down to Dumbledore's office she belatedly realized that she should have used her silencing charms sparingly. Then again she also should have realized that Professor Flitwick would have a charm ward and that he'd know who it was who had just tried to charm him.

Marissa trudged down the stairs, she found Dumbledore poring over papers at his desk. He was seemingly unaware that she was there. Marissa cleared her throat and without even looking up Dumbledore said: The note please."

Marissa handed the piece of parchment to him and still without looking up he said: "Those boots aren't regulation, you shouldn't be wearing them."

Marissa glanced down to her knee high boots and frowned back him. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "You might as well give me year round detention, because I am not taking these boots off."

Dumbledore chucked as he unfolded the note. "That's not a bad idea," he said absently as he read the note over. He nodded to himself as he did so before looking up to her and neatly folding his hands over his papers. "So you're the one who had been charming the professors silent. That's a pretty complicated spell. Flitwick has suggested that I move you into a second year charms class."

Was that what the note had said? She had assumed that it said something along the lines of: _get her out of the castle now! _Marissa blinked her eyes as she digested this. "So... I'm not in trouble?" she asked him.

"No, of course you're in trouble," Dumbledore scoffed. "But I will also be seeing to moving around your schedule so you can attend a more advanced charms class."

Marissa couldn't help but smile, now this class sounded like fun. "You will bin in detention tonight," Dumbledore added quickly. "You may return to class."

Marissa scowled at him but nodded. At least something good had come out of this.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rule 85

150 Things not to do at Hogwarts

Year 1 - Climbing the Anger Walls

**K. Mead**

Rule 85: Ravenclaws do not find a sign saying "the Library is close for an indefinite period of time" amusing in any sense.

_A/N: Here we are, the next part. This one was fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) _

_** A bit of a rewrite here as Marissa hasn't met Zoe yet, fixed it though **_

* * *

Marissa didn't enjoy people she found them pathetic and useful. There was only one person in the school whose company she enjoyed and that was her tutor, Oliver wood. He was only two years older then she but he seemed wiser and cooler. Marissa idolized him; he was the first crush she had ever had.

Marissa looked forward to her tutoring time with Oliver. there wasn't much she needed help with, she just enjoyed doing homework with him. Every Friday evening, her and Oliver would meet at the library and study together until curfew. Sometimes they would sit in perfect silence enjoying each other's company or talk mostly about quidditch. The only problem was that people were always interrupting her time alone with Oliver.

Well, not anymore. Before going into the library that Friday evening Marissa put a sign up on the door that read: _The library is close for an indefinite period of time_! and then went to meet Oliver. This left the library remarkably empty as the two studied.

Marissa was burning through her potions homework when Oliver suddenly cleared his throat. "The library's quite empty tonight," he observed. "I wondered if we're missing something."

Marissa shrugged. "Probably not. It doesn't matter anyway," she whispered. "How's your charm's work coming."

"Oh I finished that a while ago. I'm looking over quidditch plays. I need to study up if I want to make the Gryffindor team next year."

Marissa scowled. "You should have made it this year. You were the best person who tried out."

Oliver chuckled. "Not true, but thanks," he said. "How's your potion's homework?"

"Super easy! I'm glad it'll be done before my detention tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"Ah, the detention, how did you get it this time?" He asked her.

Marissa shrugged. "Easy, made Professor Snape's bowl of cheerio's explode in his face."

Oliver shook his head, laughing joyously with her. He had sort of assumed when Snape's meal was suddenly all over him that Marissa had something to do with it. He decided not to say anything about it and went back to his studies and Marissa went back to her potion's work. They worked in silence until Dumbledore appeared behind them, he cleared his throat and both students turned to him. "Oh, hello Head Master Dumbledore," Oliver said sweetly. "How are you this evening?"

"Very good, Oliver," Dumbledore said. "I'm a little concerned as to why I had a flock of panicked Ravenclaws run to me about a library closure I was not aware of."

Marissa elected to stay silent as Oliver's eyebrows drew into a quizzical stare. "I don't understand sir," he said.

Dumbledore brandished the sign Marissa had made. "Do either of you know where this came from?" he asked. He pinned Marissa with a stern stare she tried not to squirm out of.

Oliver caught Marissa's reddening cheeks and put two and two together. "Oh... uh... it's mine. I put it there... I thought it would be... funny?" he said.

Dumbledore sighed. "Nice try Oliver but I know it wasn't you. Your penmanship is illegible and I have already become quite familiar with this particular cursive," he said his eyes still on Marissa.

Marissa sighed. "Fine! I'm the one who put the sign up. It wasn't a joke I just wanted some quiet time. However freaking out Ravenclaws are always good fun!"

Dumbledore scowled at her. "I trust that you understand that the Ravenclaws did not find this funny and you shall not do this again. Ever."

"Yes!" Marissa cried, rolling her eyes. Dumbledore was wise and took the flyer with him when he left. Marissa looked up to Oliver sheepishly. "Thanks for trying to cover for me," she said.

Oliver smiled. "Anything for my favourite Slytherin," he said before returning to his homework. Marissa beamed, she liked the sound of that, she hoped to always be his favourite Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7 - RF 65

150 Things not to do at Hogwarts

Year 1 - Climbing the Anger Walls

K. Mead

Random Filler 65: Watery Friendship

_A/N: Here we are, chapter 7, back into Random Fillers. Here we get a chance to see how Zoё's been coping with Hogwarts, and it hasn't been that kind. Don't forget to tell me what you think :) I'd love to hear from you guys. _

* * *

It had been four weeks at Hogwarts and Zoё still hadn't made any friends. She had always been weird back at home but she assumed once she got with people who were like her, you know other witches and wizard's she'd find some real friends. Unfortunately, like at home, where she didn't quite fit in, she didn't quite fit in here either. Zoё, depressed at her current predicament had decided to walk along the shoreline, where no one could see her crying her frustrated tears.

Why did everyone have to be so judgemental? I mean, what was so wrong with her? She picked up a few stones and began to whip them out into the lake watching the water ripple violently at the force. She wished she could somehow just learn to be normal so she could finally make friends.

She had been throwing stone for a good ten minutes when suddenly a stone was hurled back at her. She yelped and skirted away from it before peering out at the water. A few meters away from her was the Giant Squid, half surface its beady eyes just glaring at her.

Zoё paused for a moment before waving and calling out: "Hello!"

All her life Zoё had been good with animals and it looked like maybe she could befriend the squid. Instead the Giant Squid dove straight down and disappeared into the murky water. Zoё frowned, well so much for that. She made her way to the trees, thinking she'd climb up into the branches and just watch the sun set. She figured the light playing on the water would calm her down.

So she climbed as high up and she could see everything, the whole lake and the sun disappearing behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest. She saw the first star in the twilight sky and closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could somehow find a friend. It was at that moment that she realized just how much danger she was until she moved to get more comfortable and the branch cracked underneath her.

She froze her breath catching in her throat as she waited to see if she was safe to move and then that branch cracked again and she knew she wouldn't be able to move. She tried to turn to grab the trunk but the branch finally snapped and she fell from her perch. It was then that she regretted climbing so high.

As she fell she smashed into branch after branch, her frail back bruising and cracking just the branches she was hitting until she smacked back first into the water. She sunk into the water, darkness fading around her eyes, pretty sure that this was going to be her last moment at Hogwarts but something grabbed her instead. Whatever grabbed her instead of pulling her down forced her up through the water until her head was above and didn't stop there. Through fuzzy eyes Zoё looked down and saw a tentacle wrapped around her waist holding her high up in the air above the water where she could breath.

The Giant Squid took her to the shore and gently dropped her to the sand where she lay there breathless for a moment groaning in pain and eventually passing out.

Zoё wasn't sure how long she was out for but when she did wake up the moon was high in the sky and the night air was chilly against her soaking wet robes. Zoё pulled herself up and rubbed her back feeling at the bumps that had been left there. In the lake the water sloshed, the sound of something resurfacing.

Zoё looked up and found the Giant Squid looking at her again. "Thank you for saving me," she said to it.

Behind her she heard shouts and when she turned she saw lights on the path coming towards her. She turned back to the Giant Squid and saw that with one tentacle it was waving to her. She wave back and it dove down again but this time Zoё didn't feel so upset about it.

Zoё moved slowly towards the lights and found that it was actually the faculty looking for her. She was found first by Snape who then took her to Dumbledore who was waiting by the castle doors with Madame Pomphrey.

Dumbledore frowned at her as Snape pushed her towards them. "Found her by the lake," he said.

"Goodness me, she's soaking wet," Madame Pomphrey cried.

Dumbledore folded his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"I was climbing trees and fell into the lake," Zoё said stiffly. "My back really hurts."

"And with this chill she could catch her death out here," Madame Pomphrey added. "Come, you can lecture her later, I'm going to see that she's healed first."

Zoё waved good-bye to Dumbledore content with the knowledge that she had finally made a friend and she didn't even care that he was a spineless tentacled fish.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rule 86

150 Things not to do at Hogwarts

Year 1 - Climbing the Anger walls

K. Mead

Rule 86: I will not attempt to recreate the Key of Time in Transfiguration class.

_A/N: I told you the numbers were all out of order. Once I have the whole story written and put in the right order I'm going to re-number everything. But once again, this chapter involves just Zoё, don't worry, I will get to the ones where Zoё and Marissa are together quite soon. Just need to lay the ground work. Please enjoy._

* * *

Zoё sat in her Transfiguration class bored out of her mind. She had taken her watch off and propped it up on her desk so she could watch the seconds tick past. She wanted to be changing things into more complicated objects but the spells were still boringly simple. Things she had been doing for years.

Zoё had been half asleep rolling her wand up her desk and watching it roll down. She had changed the cup into an eraser and everything else she could think of and now she had nothing else to do except wish she could make time move faster. And then she realized, she could have all the time in the world. All she had to do was make the Key of Time.

She had to copy Doctor Who, of course, hey she could even be the new Doctor if this worked out. With a bright smile Zoё took up her wand. She shouted a simple: "_Keyoftimicus_!" and even she wasn't surprised when her watch simply blew up. On the other hand Professor McGonagall was both very surprised and a bit angry at the same time. She immediately gave Zoё another evening detention.

At the end of class all Zoё wanted to do was leave, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't let her get away with running off. Professor McGonagall said nothing as the rest of the class filed out and continued to say nothing for another five minutes until Dumbledore appeared in the classroom.

"Alright Minerva," he said. "What is the problem?"

He breezed right past Zoё, as if he didn't notice her. Professor McGonagall pointed at her. "It's Zoё!" she cried. "I don't know what to do with her anymore. She blew up her watch today trying some made up spell."

"Well, did you ask her why she did it?" he asked her.

Zoё rolled her eyes. She didn't like how they were talking about her like she wasn't there. "I was bored," Zoё piped up.

At this point both adults turned to her. Professor McGonagall sighed where as Dumbledore smiled. "And why were you bored?"

"I had nothing to do," she said with a shrug.

"You were supposed to turn the apple into a mug," Professor McGonagall cried.

"I know, and I had done that," she said. "You never give us anything challenging to do."

"Oh? Is that so?" Professor Dumbledore said. "Let's see you do it again."

He put an apple down on Zoё's desk and Zoё pulled out her wand and tapped the mug. Instantly the apple transformed into a mug. McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at it for a moment before he clapped his hands together.

"Alright then," he cried. "It's settled!"

"What is?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Tonight, I will rearrange your schedule so you can attend the second year transfiguration class instead," he said. "I dare say you won't be bore there."

Professor McGonagall's lips pursed in anger but Zoё's eyes widened happily. "Really?" she cried. Dumbledore nodded and Zoё rushed up and hugged him. "Oh thank you!" She rushed over to Professor McGonagall and hugged her too. "I promise I won't blow anything up in this next class!"

As Zoё scampered towards the door, swinging her tote over her shoulder. She turned around quickly and added. "Well not because I was bored anyways."

She almost got out of the room when Dumbledore called out. "By the way, you are not Doctor Who. Don't try to recreate the key of time ever again, okay? Leave that to the Doctor who is far more capable then you."

"Deal!" she cried and then ran out of the door.

McGonagall sighed "I see that you were right, she is gifted after all." she said.

Dumbledore smile, as if holding a secret. "You have no idea," he whispered. McGonagall nodded. That may or may not be true but she would most likely find out soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ru 4

150 Things not to do at Hogwarts

Year 1: Climbing the Anger Walls

K. Mead

Rule 4: "I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge.

_A/N: Here we are the girls FINALLY meet up and it doesn't go as you think it would. Still, try to enjoy :)_

* * *

Zoё had been following Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor boy two years older than her, for most of the morning. He was a tall boy, with reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes. He had caught her attention by his constant talk of Quidditch, he miraculously managed to keep her attention by telling her his name. Like everyone else that lacked maturity she was captivated by the name so easy to tease. He had told her that he had heard every joke about his name, and she shouldn't even try, but Zoё had taken this as a challenge. He assumed it was because she thought it was funny, what he didn't know was that Zoё was just very bored and very lonely.

For the most part Oliver had been putting up with her, except now she was grating on his last nerve. Oliver had tried to ignore her as he headed to his study date with the first year Slytherin that would only get along with him, but Zoё was very determined. "How about: What would you say if you picked up Oliver Wood? I've got_ wood_! huh? How about that one?" she asked, cracking up over her own joke.

Oliver glared at her over his shoulder. "Heard it," he said.

"Oh," Zoё said and went back to thinking. "Okay, how about: Why is Oliver Wood so good at starting fires? _Cause he's a flamer_!" she cried, doubling over as she laughed hysterically at the joke.

Oliver had stopped in front of the library and she had attracted everyone's attention. "That has nothing to do with my name!" he hissed.

Zoё seemed to think this over for a moment. "Well... it had your name in it."

"Yeah so?" Oliver shouted. He lowered his tone as Zoё stared at him confused. "Look, isn't there anyone else you can bother?"

"NO!" Zoё shouted back. "And don't yell at me _Woodie_! Why don't you go fondle your erection!"

Behind her someone cleared their throat and Oliver suddenly winced. "Hey Marissa, I'll be right in, just give me a minute," he told her.

Marissa, however, was glaring at Zoё who was also eying Marissa up. She was smile to Marissa who was glaring at her with her acidic green eyes. "I bet she agrees with me!" Zoё cried, and was rewarded with a quick punch to the face. Oliver sighed, maybe he should have warned Zoё that Marissa didn't like anyone and responded to most questions and assumptions with her fists.

Zoё, or as Marissa called her 'the annoying blonde in pigtails', was in the infirmary, due to Marissa's lovely handiwork. Dumbledore had dragged Marissa there to apologize and to tell them their punishments together. Apparently it was just easier that way.

"Zoё, 'I've heard every joke about Oliver wood's name,' is not a challenge," Dumbledore lectured.

Zoё looked at him and squinted. "I see two of you!" she cried.

Dumbledore sighed and assumed that meant she understood, or maybe he had just given up. Madame Pomfrey had mentioned that Zoё was rather dizzy from the one blow to the head. Marissa could tell that he was just happy that she hadn't knocked her brain out or broken a limb. "Now, you two are always causing trouble, you two need to learn to be more sociable. That is why you two will be serving your detentions together. Washing cauldrons with Professor Snape should be punishment enough. Whenever Zoё is feeling better that is," he explained. He was about to walk away when he took note of the glare Marissa was sending to Zoё who seemed to be oblivious. "And don't you beat on anyone else Marissa, especially poor Zoё."

At this Zoё looked up to Marissa, she seemed to realize that she may be in some sort of danger. Dumbledore left the two of them there, no doubt trusting Madame Pomfrey would intervene in time.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Marissa turned to Zoё. "You won't be getting better," she growled.

Zoё's bottom lip trembled and then she began to wail. Marissa back away momentarily confused, before she realized that the blonde freak was crying and then fled not wanting Zoё to snitch on her and get her to even more trouble. As soon as Zoё heard the door close behind Marissa she stopped crying. She was surprised Marissa fell for that, to tears had even fallen down her cheek. From experience, however, she knew that wailing like that scared off the people that wanted to hurt her... mostly. She doubted that would work again on Marissa.

Zoё sighed. This detention was going to suck, if she survived long enough to attend it.


	10. Chapter 10 - RF 60

150 Things not to do at Hogwarts

Year 1 - Climbing the Anger walls

K. Mead

Random Filler 60: The Soapy Derby

_A/N: Well now that the two girls have met they have detention. Do they learn to get over their differences or do things just get worse from here?_

* * *

Once Zoё could no longer fake being injured she was given the time and place of her detention. She was told to report to the dungeon to wash cauldrons at seven that night with Snape and Marissa Fenix, that Slytherin girl who beat her up. She had debated not going, wondering how much trouble she'd get in for ditching detention. She'd probably get double detention, Marissa would have come back a second even longer time and there would be more time to destroy Zoё thoroughly.

So that night at seven, even though she really, _really_ didn't want to, she headed to the dungeon. She found Marissa waiting for her sitting at a desk glaring at her while Snape sat at his own desk looking over parchments. He looked up when Zoё walked in and then directed them to a heap of cauldrons at the back of the class. "You two will be washing the cauldrons, no magic, just good ol'elbow grease. You may leave when they're all done."

Marissa scowled at Zoё as she looked over the mountain of cauldrons dripping with the remains of potions all in one pile on the floor. Zoё wasn't too bothered by this chore, she was used to hand washing things, but usually she had a hose to spray water everywhere. Snape appeared behind them, he dropped two pails filled with soapy water, he handed each of them a bar of soap and a sponge and then returned to his desk.

Zoё pulled forward her first cauldron. "Do you have a hose we could use?" she asked.

Snape looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "No," he said dryly. Zoё looked back to the cauldron in front of her with a look of frustration on her face. Snape turned to Marissa with a dry glare. "Get washing Fenix!"

Marissa snorted at the pile of cauldrons. "I'm not touching that stuff!" she growled.

"It's either this or you clean up after the owls in the owl tower. That's a lot of sweeping, and even more poop," he snarled, a smug smile on his face.

Marissa glared at him and then glared back to her sponge. Zoё frowned "You know," she said to Marissa with a smile. "It's not that hard. I could show you some little tricks to make it easier."

Marissa shot her an unimpressed frown before saying: "Don't talk to me!" Zoё looked away immediately, going back to her second cauldron. By the time Zoё had finished five cauldron's Marissa had finished her first. She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and then turned to Zoё who was pulling her sixth cauldron towards her. "How are you so quick at this?" she asked.

Zoё smiled warmly, glad for a chance to talk. She sort of hoped that she could make Marissa her friend, she'd rather be friends and not get pulverize. "Oh, I have a lot of animals back at my house, and every day I have to wash out their food bins and water bowls and what not so nothing gets musty. I usually have a hose to do the washing with though..."

"Whoa!" Marissa cried putting her hands up. "I didn't want your life story!"

Zoё frowned at her before going back to washing, allowing Marissa to do the same. There was another ten minutes of silence and then Snape stood up. "You two behave, I'm going to get some tea. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

As soon as he was gone Marissa was up on her feet, "This is your fault!" she shouted. "I'm stuck here doing manual labor because you couldn't shut your mouth!"

Zoё threw down her sponge and stood up. "It is not! You didn't have to punch me... or keep punching me!" she reminded her.

"What? You want to fight?" Marissa cried.

Zoё rolled her eyes. "See you have a pretty big anger problem! You're going to get us in trouble!" Marissa snorted and then shoved her. Zoё stumbled back a bit, her heel getting stuck in the bar of soap, sending her skidding back a bit. She righted herself and looked down to her shoe. This was something they used to do in her primary school, they'd use something slippery to slide around puddles in the gym whenever it flooded.

Smiling to herself, Zoё bent over and picked up her pail, splashing the water all over the floor and Marissa's shoes, before quickly shoving her heel into the other bar of soap Marissa had discarded. Marissa yelped in horror as the dirty washing water soaked through her shoes and to her soaks. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted. "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Zoё slid away from Marissa, leaving a stream of bubbles after her. She knocked over the other pail creating a bigger space for her skate around. "Well, catch me if you can then," Zoё taunted skating out Marissa's reach.

Marissa roared with rage and flew forward, slipping on the soapy residue and crashing to the puddle. Zoё laughed as she skated around the cauldrons, watching Marissa push herself up and begin to chase her again on shaky legs. Zoё merely kept skating out of reach, taunting Marissa as she did so.

Zoё wasn't sure how long this went on for, but when Snape came back he found Zoё skating around in circles and Marissa slipping and sliding about the mess. "What have you two done?" he shouted.

Zoё skidded to a stop to stare at him. Marissa took her chance, shouting: "AHA! GOT YAH!" and then tackling her. Both girls flew into the pile of cauldrons the room echoing with the bang of them colliding with the metal and the metallic _boing_ as the pots bounced on the stone tiles.

Snape rolled his eyes skyward and said to the ceiling. "Why me?"

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore threw the doors to the infirmary and stormed over to the cot where the two girls sat. They were both holding cold compresses to their foreheads and avoiding each other's eyes. Zoё had a cold compress to her back and looked to be in quite a bit of pain. He frowned down at them. "You tried to kill each other?"

"NO!" Zoё cried. "She tried to kill me! I was fleeing for my life!"

"By skating in the water?" he asked.

Zoё pressed her lips together. "I'm creative," she growled.

Marissa scoffed. "No, you're just really annoying!"

Zoё nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm that too," she agreed.

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed. "Look, you two are stuck with each other. You two are constantly in detention and it just makes sense to put you two together, so you are just going to have to learn to get along. Who knows maybe you two will become friends," he said.

Zoё and Marissa exchanged glances and then turned back to him. "That's not happening," Marissa snarled.

"I agree. Her negative vibes are way too distracting for her and I to get along. Ever." Zoё added.

"Do you listen to yourself before you talk?" Marissa asked.

Zoё glared at her and Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head. "You two will finish washing the cauldrons tomorrow night, no arguments. If you survive the night I'll be impressed," he said before walking away. Zoё and Marissa turned their backs on each other, there was no way in hell the two of them were going to get along no matter how often they were together. They were born to hate one another and that was final.


End file.
